Lacuna
by vasiadiadein
Summary: (Diabolik LoversxOC)What would you like to describe the Sakamaki family? Vampires. One father. Three mothers. Six brothers. How about a sister? A sister that they loved so dearly. A sister that bring warmth at their hard, cold hearts, but a sister that they'd betrayed on. And most importantly, a sister that they killed. She is the doll master. The innocent, emotionless living doll.
1. Mukami Suzuran Profile

Name : Sakamaki Shirayuri/Mukami Suzuran

Nick Name : Suzu (Ruki), Suzu-chan (Azusa), Neko-chan (Kou), Angel-chan (Laito), Doll-chan (Kanato), Hana (Ayato), Suzuran (Reiji), Tenshi (Shuu, Yuma), Lilly (Subaru)

Age : 16 (human age, unknown actual age)

Gender : Female

Height : 165 cm

Weight : 45 kg

Birthday : November 4th

Sign : Scorpio

Race : Vampire

Blood Type : AB

Occupation : First year high school student at Ryotei Gakuen High School Academy

Appearance : Yuri/Suzu has knee length silver hair. Her hair straight, but wavy hair at the end. Usually she let her hair flowing at her back, or she styled her hair like the picture. She has red-silver eyes, really pale skin. Her figure actually not petite, but the same height as Kanato, and she likes to wear high heels. And she is a little skinny. She likes to wear Victorian dress style. And she like a living porcelain doll

Personality : Suzu is quiet girl, really quiet. She is emotionless, always has a stoic face, and a blank looks. Even so she is really gorgeous, and cute. That's why she always has a lot, and I mean a lot of love letters at her locker. She has a soft, and sweet voice. And she has bad memories about names and faces, and often forgot her own name. But she is a clever, if not she is a genius girl, even in the class she looks blank but actually she is listening, thinking, and remembering.

Likes : She likes to make and collect porcelain dolls with the dresses. She likes to eat sweets. She likes to wear victorian dresses style with high heels, usually with the color of black, white gray, and maybe deep red. She loves her brothers.

Dislikes : She hates bullying, fangirls or fanboys. And she dislike to wears her school uniform, that is why she wears her own type of uniform and that is accepted even for headmaster himself. And she hates pink.


	2. Prologue

" **We all have our time machines. Some take us back, they're called memories. Some take us forward, they're called dreams."**

-Jeremy Irons-

* * *

 _Italic_ is for thought.

* * *

 **~3** **rd** **Person POV~**

This night is just as the same as the other night for the Sakamaki brothers and their sacrificial bride, Komori Yui. Now they are in the limousine on their trip to the school. Yui, who sat between Ayato and Laito being teased by them. Kanato as always, talking to his teddy. Reiji just reading his book. Shuu is sleeping while listening to his music. And Subaru just sat beside the window and looking out not noticing that they are being watched from afar by five figures that are hiding and masked their presence.

"See them? They are the Sakamakis," said the boy who look like the oldest among the five of them. He has short black hair with white stripe at the tip of his hair. He has blue-gray eyes and wears the boy's uniform from Ryotei Academy with black tie, and red shirt underneath his uniform. He is looking at the only girl in there while his hand hold a book and the other hand take a hold of the girl's arm.

"Hmm?" the girl slightly tilted her head as she confused about what the black haired boy said. She look at the said boy with blank look on her pretty face.

"What Ruki said is that you should keep your distance with them. You shouldn't come near them, Tenshi" said another boy. The boy looks tall maybe about 6'2" with shoulder length red-brown hair with cream color at the tip that put up in a ponytail. He has the same color eyes as his hair, red-brown eyes. He is wearing the same uniform with the other boy but without black tie and he roll his sleeves up 'till his elbow.

The 'Ruki' guy just nodded at the tall boy's words. "Yeah, I agree with Ruki and Yuma. You can't have interactions with them, Neko-chan" said the other with blonde hair and creamy white at the tip that covering his right eye. He has heterochromatic eyes, the right one is red, and the other one is blue. He looks like an idol because he wore the uniform with styles. He looks childish and hyperactive one.

The girl just kept silent and processing what the boys said. She is looking blankly at the ground while the boys looking at her waiting for her response. After a while, the girl asked with her soft, sweet voice, "Hm...Do..I have to?"

"Of course," said the three boys at the same time while looking at the girl softly.

"...Why?"

This time the youngest boy is the one that answered the girl question. He has black hair with white streak at the tip. He has bandage all over his hands, and he has beautiful gray eyes. His expression is just like the girl, looking blankly at everything. "...Isn't it..obvious?

 _Because you're our sister. Our everything._ "

~Timeskip at the school~

When Sakamaki brothers and Yui arrive at the school and exited their limousine many fangirls that are waiting and cheering.

"Too loud," said the lazy handsome vampire.

"Fufuu~ like always isn't it?" Said the pervert vampire. And of course, he starts to flirt with many girls.

"Ne, Teddy they are so annoying right?" said the creepy-cute vampire to his teddy.

"Tsk. Annoying," said the tsundere vampire.

"Come on, we are going to be late," said the strict vampire as he adjusts his glasses.

"Chichinashi! Don't just standing and follow Ore-sama!" said the self-centered vampire.

And then they began to walk towards the night class. But before they could enter the entrance of the school building, the other limousine that belongs to the Mukamis arrived and the cheering is louder than before.

"Tsk. They're here already. How troublesome" said Reiji. As he said his last word, the Mukamis exited their limousine with the girl at the back, blocked from the Sakamaki brothers' vision. That is why they have not yet known her existence.

The Mukamis just ignore the shouting and cheering from the fangirl and continue to walk to the night class with the girl at the center, Ruki at the front, Yuma at the left side, Azusa at her right side and holding onto her right hand, with Kou at the back to block the other students' vision

When the Mukamis pass the Sakamaki brothers and Yui who just stood and observed the Mukamis every gesture, the Sakamakis can't see the girl but her scent can be smelled by everyone at the spot, roses and candy. A sweet scent indeed.

By now the Sakamaki brothers start to sniff the air and smelt the familiar scent. The sweet scent that they tried to forget a long time ago. The sweet scent that they loved so dearly. The sweet scent that belongs to their queen, their mate, and their beloved sister. And their eyes held the same emotion, longing.

They stared at the back of the Mukamis that have entered the school with wide eyes and shocked face, and caught a glimpse of silver hair that looks so familiar.

"Wha-what the-" said Ayato as he can't end his sentence because he is too confused.

"Is that..." said Shuu that has open eyes after smelling the scent.

"...Silver..." said Kanato with quiet voice but can be heard by his brothers.

"It can't be," Laito said with his shocked face.

Reiji and Subaru just stay silent even if they want to say something so much, but Reiji just tried to regain his composure even if his eyes betrayed his mind. Meanwhile, Subaru stayed silent with his fists on the side of his body to control her rage, but with deep sadness in his eyes.

 _Don't be stupid. She died, that day. Because of us. Impossible if that is her._ He tought in his mind. With that Sakamaki brothers stayed at the same spot while looking where they last saw the Mukamis

~With the Mukamis~

"Are you okay? You are the only one that in the first year and we in the third year," said Ruki with worried eyes.

"...Hmm..it's okay...I think," said the girl while she blinked her metallic red doe eyes with a cute blank face. She examines her schedule with one hand, while the other hand being held by Azusa. She is a new student. She was never going to school and always homeschooling because her father and her brothers always make a fuss about her innocence. That is why this is the first time she goes to school after begging to her father and her brothers with adorable puppy eyes and blank face that even her father can't resist.

Actually, she was fine with her being homeschooled because she is a genius. But she was lonely because she never knows anyone beside her father and her four overprotective brothers. She even never sees a human yet before she goes to this school. She never found them annoying, actually, she thinks that they quite cute with their attitude to her. She know that they love her. That is why they acted like that towards her.

"If anything happened, you can always call us and we will there at any moment," said Yuma with a determined face. While the girl just slightly nodded her head.

"We're...here," said Azusa quietly.

"Hmm, we're going now okay, Neko-chan. Take care of yourself," said Kou while he waving to her enthusiastically and going with the other to their respective classes while the girl just look at them with stoic face.

"Are you the new student?" said someone behind her. The girl turns around and the woman gasps at her because she was mesmerized by the girl's natural beauty. The girl just nodded her head and thinking in her head that the woman who stood in front of her is her homeroom teacher.

Meanwhile the teacher back to reality and said with a kind voice to the girl, "You have to wait here until I called you to enter the classroom, okay?" and again, the girl just nodded her head. With that, the teacher enter the classroom to make an announcement about the new student.

~At the classroom~

"Okay class, we have a transfer students today," said the homeroom teacher. With that, the whole class erupted with happiness. Many students questioned the teacher about this transfer student

"Is it a girl?"

"I think it's a boy,"

"Is she pretty?"

"I said before that the transfer student is a boy right?!"

With the whole class being noisy and ignoring the teacher, she cleared her throat to gain the attention once more and said, "How about you see it yourself?" with that she look at the door and said, "Come on, you can come in now,"

The door being opened and a girl with emotionless face enter the classroom. The whole student suddenly quiet and admire the beauty of a living and walking doll that entered the classroom. The girl has knee length silver hair, a pale milky skin, and a pair of metallic red eyes. She has a tall figure, like a model, and a pretty one. A real beauty. The students just looking at the girl and she looks at them blankly. After a while, the teacher cut the tension and said to the girl, "You can introduce yourself now."

The girl looks at the class blankly and said, "Hello, my name is...Mukami...Suzuran? Yoroshiku," when she said her name it somehow becomes a question and the students and teacher sweatdrop while thinking,

' _Is she forgot her own name?'_

She doesn't wear the girl's uniform but wearing a black knee length dress with white horizontal lines at the skirt and long cream color sweater. And she is wearing a pair of dark brown high heels boot with light brown at the heels. (Look up for the image)

"Any questions for Mukami-san?" asked the teacher. And almost everyone in the classroom raises their hands and asked random questions such as,

"Are you single?"

"How old are you?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Suzu sweatdrop at the latter, so she chooses a random girl in the middle of the class, and she asked. "Are you by any chance part of the Mukami siblings with Ruki, Kou, Yuma, and Azusa?" the girl asked and Suzu just answered with a simple nod. She choose a random boy this time and he asked,

"How come we never saw you if you are their sibling?"

"Homeschool," the said girl just answered with a simple word. And another girl,

"Why are you not wearing the uniform?"

"I don't like the uniform," replied Suzu nonchalantly. And the whole class look at her in disbelief.

"Okay enough for this. Mukami-san you can sit beside Komori-san. Komori-san please raise your hand," said the teacher and Yui raised her hand with a nervous smile on her face. Suzu just walk and sat beside Yui without saying anything, so Yui tried to start the conversation

"Ano, my name is Komori Yui. Pleased to meet you," said Yui with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Suzu just looks at her blankly and nodded her head with a happy aura around her even her face remain stoic. And the students who saw this thinking the same thing,

' _S_ _o cuuute'_

~Time skip~

The classes have ended and fortunately, Suzu doesn't get a single class with any of the Sakamaki brothers, just with Yui in the first and the last classes. Suzu just about leaves the classroom but Yui stopped her and asked.

"Ahh, Mukami-san are you going home?"

"...Suzu..." said Suzu with gentle but quiet voice.

"E-eh? Excuse me?" asked Yui because she can't hear what Suzu said clearly.

"You can call me...Suzu...If you want, Kinori-san" said Suzu.

"Ehh? Is that so? You can call me Yui too you know, no need to be so formal," said Yui with happiness in her voice.

' _But my name is Komori_ ,' added Yui in her mind with sweatdrop. Suzu just nodded her head and almost said something to Yui but someone calls her.

"Sizu...-chan," Azusa called her "we should...go back home, because the other...are waiting" he added. Suzu nodded to her brother and start to walk when Yui shouts to her that they will meet tomorrow.

When Azusa and Suzu are out of vision, Yui sighs with happiness that she has the first friend in the night class. Actually, Yui entered the night class 2 months already but she never has a friend because the other girl is the fangirl of either Sakamaki brothers or Mukami brothers, and she a little near with them, even lives with Sakamaki brothers at their mansion. So she is happy that she has a friend. Suddenly Laito appeared behind her and called her make her jump in fright.

"Bitch-can~"

"Aaaaah! Laito-kun don't do that," said Yui while she is clutching her uniform on the left chest where her heart be.

"Fufufuu~ but we have to go back, because the other are waiting for us, I have to pick you up because you are late," said Laito with his usual perverted grin.

"A-ah, I'm sorry," squeak Yui.

"Oooh, maybe you'll get punished from Reiji~" with that Laito and Yui walk to the limousine together where the Sakamaki brothers at.

~In the limousine~

"Oi Chichinasi! Why are you so late, huh?!" Ayato asked 'nicely' to Yui.

"I-I'm so sorry," Yui squeaked a little.

"How deplorable," muttered Reiji to himself as the Sakamaki brothers and Yui entered the limousine. After a long ride, Reiji asked while glaring at Yui,

"Why are you so late anyway?"

"A-ahh I was with my friend," said Yui with a quiet voice. However, Reiji and the other heard her well.

"You have a friend?" mocked Ayato.

"Ne, Teddy~ Do Yui-san really has a friend? Is it just her imagination?" Kanato chatted with his Teddy.

"O-of course I have, she is the transfer student," said Yui.

"Transfer student?" asked Reiji. He never knew that they have a transfer student today, and Reiji should know everything.

"You don't know?" asked Yui confused.

"She is the first year, right? Who know her?" He asked his brothers.

"I don't know," said the triplets at the same time.

"Tch. I don't care," said Subaru, while Shuu is just sleeping.

"How come I never knew that?" Reiji muttered to himself. "What is her name?" asked Reiji to Yui.

"Hmm? I think her name is Mukami...Suzuran? She is really pretty," said Yui. Now some of the brothers interested because the transfer student's family name is Mukami.

"Mukami? That Mukami?" said Reiji with disgust.

"Hmm, she is really pretty with her silver hair. But she always emotionless and she looks like a living doll," said Yui while she is daydreaming about the transfer student.

"Silver hair? That is rare," muttered Laito.

"Doll, eh? I'd love to see her, ne Teddy?" said Kanato. While Reiji, Ayato, Subaru and Shuu drown in their own minds. But all of the Sakamaki brothers have one thought in their mind,

' _Suzuran, eh? Lily. Just like her'_

~Time skip~

While the Sakamaki brothers currently sleeping, Yui wandered around the mansion because she is bored and doesn't have anything to do. While she is wandering around the mansion she is lost and she doesn't know which way to go. But when she looks at the end of the hallway she found a door that decorated by lilies around it. And just like the proverb said, curiosity killed the cat. She opened the door and shocked what lies behind that door.

Actually the room is just like the other room, with a king-sized bed with silver and black bed cover. And the other furniture that should be in the usual bedroom. But what she shocked about is that the room full of porcelain dolls and white lilies. Even the room is kind of giving creepy atmosphere, the room is surprisingly clean and neat, like someone lived in there and taking care the room, even polish the dolls and change the lilies every day because the porcelain dolls looks so shiny and the lilies looks fresh with the calming scent.

What Yui doesn't notice is that there is a big picture near the bed. When she is going to examine the picture suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder firmly and someone asked her with menacing voice.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" said the person with a low but strong voice. When Yui looks at her back she scream and jump while trying to get out of his firm grip.

"Su-su-subaru-kun," said Yui with frightened face.

"I asked you right?! What are you doing here?!" shout Subaru.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I've got lost so-" Yui unable to finish her sentence when she remembers something and decided to ask Subaru even if it's cost her life because she is just so curious. "Hmmm, Subaru-kun who is she?" asked Yui with quiet voice while pointing at the picture near the bed.

Subaru looks at the picture wide eyes and unable to speak for a while, that makes Yui afraid and thinks that she is screwed. But what Subaru said after that makes Yui shocked,

"She is our little sister," Subaru said with a soft expression and longing eyes. That makes Yui wide eyes because she never saw Subaru made that kind of expression.

So Yui walked near the picture while examining it. The picture shows a little girl that maybe at the age of ten with waist length silver hair, rose clips at the left side of her hair. She has big red metallic doe eyes with long eyelashes, cute little pink lips and pale milky skin. She has high cheekbone and bangs that covering her forehead, and a petite figure. She has the brightest smile that Yui has ever seen.

"Subaru-kun, where is she-" when Yui looks at Subaru and about to ask about the girl, she found that the place where Subaru last stood at is empty. So Yui sigh in disappointment and look at the picture again.

Yui couldn't help but think that she have seen the girl in the picture. And the girl is resembled with someone she knows but she couldn't remember who, and she always think the same thing over and over again.

' _I think I've seen her somewhere. But where...?'_

~The next day~

When Suzu entered the classroom she spotted Yui sat at the back, so she is walking towards Yui. Meanwhile, Yui was frustrating that she still remember the girl in the picture and her feeling that she have seen the girl somewhere and that she knew someone that looks resemble with the girl. Yui even couldn't sleep well last night. She didn't aware that someone called her name until that someone tapped her shoulder and that makes she looks at the person.

And the person is actually Suzu who wore some kind of knee length lolita dress with long sleeve white top and black skirt, with full legs black socks and black blue high heels ankle boots.

"Yui-chan? Are you...okay?" asked Suzu with her soft quiet voice. Yui snaps out from her daydream and looks at Suzu.

"A-ah, Suzu-cha-" Yui wide eyes after saw her friend's appearance.

' _Long silver hair. Big red metallic doe eyes. Pale skin. That characteristic. That's why she looks so familiar. How come?'_

After Yui realized that she dragged Suzu while running at somewhere.

' _Why am I so dumb? How come I don't realize it sooner?'_

They run in the school corridor not noticing that they passed a familiar person.

~A while ago with Reiji~

Reiji is walking calmly in the school corridor while reading his book. And then he heard loud voices coming from the school corridor and he looks up from the book only to see Yui running with a shocked expression. Reiji is going to ignore her and punish her at the mansion when Yui ran passed Reiji while dragging someone behind her.

That someone is a female with knee length silver hair and lolita dress carrying a familiar scent that he adores so much. With that, he snaps his head towards the two girls that continue running and he saw the back of the girl with silver hair. Even if he can't see her face, he still going to follow them to check that he is only imagining things.

~Back to present~

Yui still running with Suzu behind her as they passed music room with a certain blonde haired lazy vampire who suddenly opened his eyes after he sniff the familiar sweet scent in the air, and decided to follow the familiar scent.

Yui running until she notices a certain classroom with four vampire brothers inside. She open the door abruptly and receive the attention from the whole student in the classroom but she paid no attention to them as she walked towards a certain white haired vampire and said,

"Subaru-kun, you never tell me that your sister came to this school," the triplets who heard what she said immediately tensed, but Subaru just looks at her with confused expression.

"What do you-" He stop talking as Yui pointing towards the opened door where a certain silver haired girl with lolita dress standing.

The triplet, Subaru, and somehow Reiji and Shuu who teleport at the scene right when Yui walked towards Subaru, look at the female who stood near the door frame. They look at her with wide eyes and shocked expression while said the name that they tried to forget a long time ago,

 _"Shirayuri"_

 **-continue on the next chapter-**


	3. The White Angel

**"No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories."**

-Haruki Murakami-

* * *

 _ **-before, in the prologue-**_

 _The triplet, Subaru, and somehow Reiji and Shuu who teleport at the scene right when Yui walked towards Subaru, look at the female who stood near the door frame. They look at her with wide eyes and shocked expression while said the name that they tried to forget a long time ago,_

 _"Shirayuri"_

* * *

The Sakamaki was a broken family in the inside. A father. Three mothers. Six sons. They were a family. They _should_ be a family. But did they act like one? The answer was no.

The Sakamaki was a royalty among the vampire clan. Why? Because of the father, Karlheinz, is the Vampire King. They should be happy, right? Basically, they had everything. The power. The Money. The fame. But what's the problem?

They didn't have something that a family should have had. What is it you ask? Love.

Te father, Karlheinz, was busy with his own work. He didn't have time for his called family.

The mothers. Cordelia, the first wife of Karlheinz was too arrogant. She was busy flirting with his husband's brother, Richter, than gave a proper love for her sons. Beatrix, the second wife was too strict. She was blinded by her pride to see a potential that her sons have. And finally, Christa, the third wife, had a mental problem because she had a son with her own cousin.

The Sakamaki brothers. Shuu, the eldest, was a lazy ass. He didn't care about anything other than sleeping. Reiji, the second eldest, the sadistic and strict brother that loathe her older brother. Ayato, the third, a self-centered and arrogant bastard. Kanato, the fourth, a sick bipolar kid. And Subaru has a problem with his anger management.

Here is the secret. Do you believe that Karlheinz's kids were a perfect interpretation from the infamous _seven deadly sins?_

Shuu. The Sin of Sloth.

Reiji. The Sin of Envy.

Ayato. The Sin of Pride.

Kanato. The Sin of Gluttony.

Laito. The Sin of Lust.

Subaru. The Sin of Wrath.

See? They were broken creatures. The ones that innocent, naive, and lively became tainted. Just because of a single mistake. A single mistake that changes their life forever. A single mistake that froze their warm heart. A single mistake that ripped their loved one from their life, because of their own fault.

Ah, did I just said that they were an interpretation from the seven deadly sins? Aren't the brothers just six? How about the last one? The Sin of Greed?

Here is the story, about that gluttony, or should we call her, The Doll Master. The sister of the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers. And the younger twin of Subaru. Let's check it out!

 **~3rd Person POV~**

The Sakamaki brothers were shocked. No. Shocked was an understatement. They were never thought that they would see their sister again. They thought that their sister was gone. They thought that their sister had left them.

But if that's right, who is this girl in front of them? What's happen here?

They can't believe with their own eyes. They afraid that if they blinking, the girl would disappear into thin air, into nothing. The same hair color, but different length. The same eyes, but a bit dull for their own beauty. The same exquisite, but different aura.

Physically same, yet different existent. Their sister had a cheerful and welcoming aura. But this girl is the complete opposite. She had this mysterious, yet elegant aura. The beauty that screaming loneliness. The real beauty, just like roses, you can look at their beauty from afar, but they are unapproachable.

They didn't have a single clue what happen this time. How could they? When their long dead sister was here, in front of them. They can't do anything but stare at her. When Subaru was snapped out of his thought about his twin sister and about to approach her, he stopped by a familiar voice.

"Suzu?"

The said girl was looking at the source of the voice.

"Ah. Ruki...nii-sama," her voice was soft, yet empty from any emotion. The same with her face.

"Come on. Let's go back to your class. I'll accompany you," said Ruki softly to Suzu while extended his hand towards her. Suzu didn't say anything and just walking towards his older brother and take his extended hand.

After Suzu grab Ruki's hand, he quickly pulls Suzu towards him and drags her out of the classroom, not before throwing a glare towards the Sakamakis. Suzu just obeyed being dragged out by her brother and left without glanced back.

Sakamakis and Yui that left alone in the classroom were staring at the door with a blank look. It's an awkward silence. They just didn't know how to respond to everything that just happened.

"Nii-sama?" muttered Laito.

Silent.

Blinking.

"What the hell?!" shouted Ayato.

And then the hell break lose.

Meanwhile, with Suzu and Ruki, they walk in the corridors of the empty school. Of course, it would be empty because the other students are in their own respective classrooms. Suzu let her older brother drag her to god know where with a stoic expression. She doesn't know what her fault is. She even thought that she didn't do anything wrong. But why her brother's grip on her wrist so tight? Being an innocent girl she is, she is confused with everything that just happened.

The only sounds that can be heard through the empty corridors were Ruki's and Suzu's light but fast footsteps. They are walking in complete silence. Neither of them spoke in the last five minutes they walked. Of course we knew that neither Ruki nor Suzu were the talkative person. That is why they walk without saying anything and careless about the silence between them.

And suddenly Suzu's back is meeting with the wall in the one of the empty corridor. She looks at her older brother with her eyes widen slightly to show that she was shocked. She was trapped between Ruki's hands and the said male was towering over her delicate figure.

"Ruki nii-sama?" Suzu asked slowly.

"What did I tell you about them earlier?" Ruki glared at her sister. Suzu blinked slowly and let Ruki's words sink in her mind.

"Don't...go...near...them?" Suzu titled her head

"So, why are you still go near them?" Suzu just silent. "Didn't you know?" Ruki neared his mouth to Suzu's ear. "That a bad girl will be punished?" Ruki whispered with a smirk.

When Suzu was about to opened her mouth, Ruki silenced her with his own mouth. Suzu let out a surprised gasp and Ruki use the chance to enter Suzu's mouth with his tongue. Eventually, Suzu puts her hands on Ruki's neck and close her eyes. She felt Ruki's hand circled her thin waist and smirk against her mouth.

Suzu didn't surprise, actually, she used to it already. Her brothers were clingy toward her. They even like to show public display of affection. But they didn't care, of course. Who are we kidding, it's the Mukami brothers we are talking about. They basically didn't care about most of the things.

So, it's just a normal thing for her and Mukami brothers. They always have this feeling that they should at least be near you and touch you a lot. And I mean, a lot. Even if it's just holding hands, or hugging, it doesn't matter.

So, when Ruki's tongue invaded Suzu's mouth, she let out a small moan and pull Ruki close to her and gently pull Ruki's hair make him groan in her mouth. The kiss was gentle and passionate like it always used to be with Ruki. They parted from the kiss because they need air to breath. They look at the others' eyes while panting lightly. Suzu then laid her head on Ruki's shoulder and calmed her breathing.

"You know, you still have your punishment, right?" Ruki whispered with the dangerous glint in his eyes. Suzu's breath hitched in her throat. What she can do was only nodded at her brother. "Come, I'll take you to your class."

Suzu goes to her class and stays until the last period. Of course in her classes after the incident in the first period, she met with Sakamakis but when Suzu got classes with them they just stole glances toward her once in a while but didn't dare to spoke a single word to her. She knew that they were looking at her but she stayed silent and averted her gaze out of the window.

Because she had the last period for free, she roams around the school and ends up on the rooftop by herself. She like being alone. Because she can calm herself. Her gaze fell to the school's garden by the building. It's beautifully made, so many flowers there, but it turns out that white rose is much more than the other flowers. That makes her interest perked up.

She always takes a liking towards white roses. She didn't know why, but she felt that she and white roses have something particular. White, pure, and innocent. But of course, that didn't match with her name that has the meaning of a _lily of the valley/spider lily_ instead of white roses.

She walks down the stairs and walks towards the garden. She walks calmly, she takes her time because she didn't have to hurry. She stands on the little path between the bushes of rose and admires the view from where she was standing. If we look at her, she looks like an angel in the magical secret garden, because her white-silver hair was beautifully compatible to the color of the white roses that surround her. Her face was emotionless but we can see that her red-silver eyes have that twinkling of happiness and cheerfulness.

The wind that blew bring her sweet scent all over the nose of the vampires and alerting them where is she now. Most of them look out of the windows and spot her in the center of the beautiful white roses and their breath hitched in their throats.

There she is, stood one and only Mukami Suzuran in all her beauty.

She almost looks magical, the way her long hair is swaying softly by the wind, her beautiful face that shined by the moon, it's like she is glowing. And don't forget about her sweet scent that made the vampires' fangs ache to drink her sweet blood. What word that could describe her right at that moment? Beautiful? Pretty? Exquisite? No word can describe that.

They even felt like they saw a halo floating on top of her head and a pair of beautiful pure white angel wings attached to her back. Of course, they knew that it was just an illusion, but they couldn't deny that it looks nice to her. Really, really nice.

The male vampires look at her with their mouth agape and wide eyes, they enchanted by her. Her looks. Her aura. Her everything.

The Mukami brothers' mouth twitches upward in amusement and adoration way. They felt like they fall for Suzu all over again. They love her. And it's for the eternity, because vampires is an immortal creature. Even if they had to share her, they didn't care. What they did care, is that she would always be with them. Whether she like it or not.

The same thing didn't happen with the Sakamaki brothers. They felt something, like a faint heartbeat. It's really faint that they felt like they just imagining thing. They felt something tugging their cold, frozen heart. It's painful. Suzu looks so angelic, and yet they felt the pain that it almost like it's killing them. The looks of her spurs the memory of their late sister.

When it's time to go home, the Mukami brothers walk out of the class and try to find Suzu. Unfortunately, they didn't see her, but they see the Sakamaki brothers instead. And just like that, the sarcastic comments was being thrown to each other.

"How unfortunate to see the half-bloods now," said Reiji while glaring dagger at the Mukami brothers.

"Don't ever think that we like to see your faces too, pure-bloods," replied Ruki. His tone was calm, yet we could sense venom dripping in every word he said.

"Oi! Ore-sama need to go home. Ore-sama is tired."

"Tch! Ore-sama my ass! Aren't you tire to say something like that?" said Yuma sarcastically.

"What did you say?!" said an angered Ayato.

They just standing there. Basically, trying to kill each other by their deathly tension is so thick that it was impossible to cut it even with the sharp knife.

"Fufufu~ come on now, we need to find bitch-chan,"

"We need to find our dear little sister too, Ruki," said Kou. With that, the Sakamaki brothers' interest perked up, because they knew that this _dear little sister_ Kou talked about is the one that Yui dragged to Subaru at the first period.

"Since when you half-bloods had a sister?" Reiji asked with narrow eyes.

"We didn't have an obligation to say anything about this to you, pure-bloods. In facts, our father forbade us to say anything about our little sister to you," said Ruki with that sadistic smirk of his.

With that statement, the Sakamaki brothers' eyes narrowed. Before any of them said something, Azusa beat them with his timid voice.

"Ah, Suzu-chan."

With huge curiosity, all of their eyes follow Azusa's line of view, and yes, there she is, the one and only Mukami Suzuran. The porcelain doll looks of her stick out from the other students that are going to go home. But the problem here is, why the prospective bride from the Sakamaki brothers, Yui Komori, was with her. Of course, it ticks off the Mukami brothers because they had said to Suzu, clearly, that she should stay away from anyone that had relationship with the Sakamaki brothers. Well technically anyone besides their father and the Mukami brothers.

Back to the topic, the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers see Suzu and Yui talking to each other just like they were friends. Yeah if you considered that a shy girl and a quiet girl standing next to another and had a conversation with each other with less than 10 words each said.

At first Suzu and Yui didn't realize that they were being observed because they were too focused on their conversation, but eventually, Suzu looks over her shoulder and see the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers looking after them, or rather, _her._ She does nothing. She just staring at them with a blank look. She doesn't understand why they look at her like that, because she never thinks that she was someone that worth their attention.

"Suzu-chan," came a quiet voice from the Mukami brother's side. And instantly, Suzu's head snapped towards Azusa and she cocked her head slightly, a silent gesture for her question.

The Sakamaki brother just watching when the Mukami brothers approach Suzu, and Yui of course, because of the fact that she is standing beside Suzu.

"Come on, we should get going,"

Suzu just nodded her head and turn her head towards Yui with a quiet, "See you tomorrow" and walk to the limo with her brothers. But this time, not before a brief glance to the Sakamaki brothers who looking at her too. Their eyes met for a second before her hand is being grabbed by Azusa and he tugged her hands towards him.

When the Mukami brothers and Suzu get out from their sight, the Sakamaki brothers are quietly walking towards their own limo without saying anything to each other.

It felt strange, it felt so unreal. Everything felt so out of place. They can't believe everything that happened before their eyes. Their faces look emotionless, but their hearts told them otherwise. It seems like there's a storm occur in their hearts. A big storm that is.

How can they explain that the one they knew has been dead come back alive?

How come they didn't know that she was alive?

Is she really the one they knew a long time ago?

No one seems can answer this questions. It is simple questions. But no one can answer that. No one dares to speak up even if it's just a word. Because they know, that it didn't matter if there is no one speak at all. They didn't need words to express their feeling. They didn't need that if they deal with one another.

The Sakamaki brothers seek comfort in each other's presence even if they won't admit it out loud. Even if they appear always bickering over the simplest thing in the world, deep down they valued the presence of each other. Because they don't want to be alone again. They have had enough of their loneliness that tried to escape it.

It's hard for them at first. The first time they live their life without the presence of their adorable baby sister. Even so, they tried to live it. They tried to live with the guilt that haunted them every time they go to sleep. They tried to live even if the nightmare is too much for them. They tried to live even if they have to cry every time they think of her. Her smiles. Her bubbly personality. Her aura that seems to lighten even the darkest world.

Because they knew a long time ago that they were the ones at fault. They were the ones who guilty over their sister's death.

Like people said, _"you don't know what you've got until it's gone."_

And that's exactly what the Sakamaki brothers felt. They felt as if all of the worlds have been turning towards them from that time. They were alone in this world. Even their own father punished them because of their action. And from that time, Karlheinz rarely come to their mansion.

They are vampires, the immortal creature. So when their sister dead, they thought they would never be able to see her again. They thought they would live without her for eternity.

But, they can't be so sure anymore after they saw Mukami Suzuran.

The Sakamaki household is quiet. Too quiet in Yui's opinion. Of course, she knew that when it's in the day, the Sakamaki brothers are sleeping and it's only Yui who was awake. But still, it's too quiet for Sakamaki manor. There's no Ayato who pester her to give him her blood. There's no Laito who would sexually harass her. There's no Kanato who would demand her to bake him some sweets.

And Yui is wondering whether she should like the quiet and peaceful day or should she dislike it. Of course, she likes it when there's no Sakamaki who disturb her to get the normal day, but she feels a little lonely because of that.

She has nothing to do. And she was bored because of that. But in the boring situation she was in, she's still thinking about the previous event with Suzu and Sakamaki brothers.

' _Suzu-chan isn't Sakamaki Shirayuri. She isn't Sakamaki brothers little sister. And more importantly, she isn't Subaru-kun's twin.'_

That's her first thought about Suzu. She gets that Suzu isn't Shirayuri. She understands that. But still, she thinks that Mukami Suzuran is the mature and older version of the little Sakamaki Shirayuri. She can guess that from the picture she saw when she was in the Shirayuri's room with Subaru.

Her head is about to explode just from thinking about that. She didn't get a thing. Just what happened between the brothers and their sister? Why is Suzu like the older version of Shirayuri? Just who is Sakamaki Shirayuri? Better yet, who is Mukami Suzuran exactly?

She is curious. But she can't ask one of the brothers because she didn't have a death wish yet. And she didn't know where she could get the answer she was looking for.

When she is desperate for the answers, she remembers a place. A place filled with beautiful white lilies. A place full of memories for the Sakamaki brothers.

The sweet smell of the white lilies enters her nose. She can see the same door full of the white lilies around it.

The same door she entered by accident the previous day. The same door that covers the room full of the creepy yet beautiful porcelain dolls. The same door where Sakamaki brothers and their little sister played together.

And more importantly, the same door where she can find her answers from all of the questions she asks to no one.

She walks towards the door.

Her feet feel so heavy. She didn't know why, but her feet still dragging herself in front of the beautiful door.

Her heart hesitate. She put her right hand on the surface of the door, but she didn't have the courage to open it.

But her mind says otherwise. Even if her heart screaming for her to stop and leave the Sakamaki brothers alone, her mind says to her to just open the fucking door and look inside. She wants to help them.

No. It's not right. The real reason why she wants to do it is because she wants to prove something. She wants to prove that their little sister is just a fragment of their past and a shadow of their memories. Because she felt that herself was the one. The special one. The one who destined for the Sakamaki brothers.

And she wants to prove that there'll be no other female who would steal them away from her. (Author: How selfish of her. Know your place, you sacrificial bride!)

With that, she pushes the door with a little force and walks inside. Her feet is the only sound that can be heard in the quiet room. The room is so eerie and creepy just like the last time she came here. So cold. So dead. So soulless.

She observes the room. Everything is in the same place just like before. Not a single thing moved from the previous spot. Just like there's no one who comes here. But when her gaze fell to the only bed in the room, she can see someone occupying it. They sleep on the bed and their hands are gripping the sheet tightly with sweat covered their face. It's like they have a nightmare. It feels like they're in pain.

When she murmured their name in her soft voice, the occupants of the bed decide to open their eyes and show the mesmerizing ocean blue eyes to the world.

"Shuu-san…?"

 **-continue in the next chapter-**

* * *

I want you to tell me if you want this fan fiction has fluff, lime, or maybe lemon. I'm sorry for the late update. And thank you for the people who have been reading this fan fiction. I'm so happy.

Thank you and have a nice day. See you in the next chapter.

 **-vasiadiadein-**


	4. My Dear, Surely Dead Sister

**Title:** The Doll Master.

 **Fandom:** Diabolik Lovers.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Pairing:** Oc x multi; OC x many; OC/harem.

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama.

 **Beta:** Animenerd271

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Diabolik Lovers. I just own the OC, Mukami Suzuran.

 **Summary:** What would you like to describe the Sakamaki family? Vampires. One father. Three mothers. Six brothers. How about a sister? A sister that they loved so dearly. A sister that brought warmth at their hard, cold hearts. A sister that they would never give up on. A sister that should be their queen in the future, a mate for them. A sister that they'd betrayed. And most importantly, a sister they killed. She is the doll master. The innocent, emotionless living doll. Why does once a cheerful beautiful flower became an emotionless doll?

 **A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the people who wait for this chapter updated. Thank you :DD

 **E/N:** Kudasai yonde. Arigatou gozaimasu!

 **Word Count:** 1670

* * *

" **Life, he realize, was much like a song. In the beginning there is mystery, in the end there is confirmation, but it's in the middle where all the emotion resides to make the whole thing worthwhile."**

-Nicholas Sparks, The Last Song-

* * *

 _ **-Before, in the Chapter 1 – The White Angel-**_

 _She observes the room. Everything is in the same place just like before. Not a single thing moved from the previous spot. Just like there's no one who comes here. But when her gaze fell to the only bed in the room, she can see someone occupying it. They sleep on the bed and their hands are gripping the sheet tightly with sweat covered their face. It's like they have a nightmare. It feels like they're in pain._

 _When she murmured their name in her soft voice, the occupants of the bed decide to open their eyes and show the mesmerizing ocean blue eyes to the world._

" _Shuu-san…?"_

Life is a misery. They have realized that from a long time ago. But for them, life is endless, because of what they were, and what they are. They are the creatures that have countless ages, and endless time. They are a bunch of vampires, who had lived for thousands of years.

They didn't have the perfect life they once dreamed about, but they had someone that supported them and loved them for what they are. So, they loved their life, even with how demanding their mothers were, and tried to live with it. Because of her, they can finally love themselves. They can accept their existence.

And they loved her sincerely.

But life isn't all about rainbows and unicorns. Isn't all about smiling and laughing. There's always a storm or two. Whether is it a big one or a small one, we don't know. And for them, it's about their mistake to believe someone other than their beloved sister and make them turn their backs towards their only sister.

And when they had realized their mistake, the life has turn their back towards them and won't give a chance to them again. Made their lives filled with misery, in the darkness without a single trace of light.

So, they start to live their life in the darkness with their rotten hearts, and they bathe in the feeling of hate towards themselves and the world because they didn't have another choice.

Day after day, their hate towards themselves becomes bigger until they can't feel anything other than hate itself.

So, when they unintentionally find a warm light that felt the same as their old light, they tried to reach it, and they're planning to never let it go.

Sakamaki brothers are possessive vampires. They are possessive and obsessive towards something – or someone – that they think they own it. Even if it's with their own brother. They think that they deserve the world. But do they really if they make an unforgivable sin towards their own sister?

.

.

.

Something about her made him want to cry. And he can't decide whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. Because he is the Sakamaki's heir, and the first born at that. Is he allowed to show such emotion, he didn't know. And he didn't care either, actually.

He was such a bright kid. All of them were – well, maybe with the exception of Subaru and Reiji – the sunshine in their old days. But you know, everything wasn't going to be the same. And they know it.

He has been waiting for the day when everything would change, and all he can remember was just because the appearance of a little girl. A little girl that weak looking. And honestly, that is the only thing that he can remember about.

He knows after the appearance of that weak little girl, everything became downhill. Well mostly for Shirayuri, because he and his brothers didn't realize what is the meaning of the appearance of the little girl at that time.

And then, everything became too late.

They didn't realize that they were wrong right after their beloved sister's death, but after they live in the darkness for a long time, they realize that they were fools, for believing other people than their own beloved sister.

But what can they do? Nothing. They can do nothing to revive their sister from her death because they know that it was useless. And that makes them pressured even more.

They were wrong, they knew that. But they won't said it out loud because they were too prideful to do so.

The only thing that can release the stress in him is to go to her room and rest there. With one hand behind his head, he lays on her old bed soundless. No one knows that he often sleeps there during the day – they are vampires, and they sleep during day, not night – when he can't seem to calmly lay and sleep anywhere.

" _Onii-chan, let's play together,"_ – she once said.

' _Of course I'll play with you, who can refuse you with that adorable pout on your lips?'_

.

.

The sound of the door opening reaches his ears and makes him slightly open his light, ocean-blue eyes. When he sees that the sacrificial bride was the one who opened the door, he suspiciously narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" his voice uncharacteristicly firm and demanding.

"Um, I'm s-s-sorry, S-Shu-san," Yui stuttered, looking everywhere but at him.

Shu growled a low growl. He slid his limbs off from the bed and trudged over to Yui, whom froze in shock. The strawberry blonde grabbed the young girl's wrists and pushed her up against the wall. He put his knee against her thigh to keep her in place. He whispered in her ear, "I said-" He pushed her further into the wall, so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"I-I was just curious as to why there's an extra room here," The blonde girl nervously stated, avoiding eye contact.

"Look me in the eyes," Shuu ordered her. She reluctantly cast her sherbet pink orbs onto his light ocean blue hues. They were mesmerizing like looking at a sun setting over the horizon. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you," Yui quietly muttered, lost in the fiery pit in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" Shuu screamed and bit her neck.

She let out a pained whine. Shuu sucked and licked the valley of where neck met shoulder. He grunted and pulled away from her leaking holes. Yui whimpered from his lack of warmth and gasped when she saw the obvious hickey. (E/N: Jesus Christ, I made this more dirty than I intended.)

Shuu glared into her soul. Yui wouldn't talk. She looked at the small petals at her feet. When he saw she wasn't going to talk, Shuu pulled away without another word and nodded his head toward the door as if to say 'there's-the-fucking-door-you-know-what-to-do-with-it'.

"I'm sorry, Shuu-san," whispered Yui walking to the door.

Shuu looks at her retreating form with his cold emotionless eyes. He doesn't like it when other people enter his sister's room when he's in it, because that place is the only place where he can rest peacefully, bathe in her sister's presence even if she's not there.

It's like he can feels her there, lays with him. And when he closes his eyes, he can see his little sister calling him softly and smiling sweetly to him.

' _I miss you, Shirayuri.'_

.

.

He doesn't understand the right and the wrongs this time. He doesn't understand the truth and the lies that has been displayed right in front of his eyes earlier. It's just like his sense is full of her, and he can't think about anything aside from her.

' _It's bad,'_ he decided. He wants to know everything that had happened to her, but he didn't know what he should do. Even if he questions someone, he doesn't know who he should ask.

And obviously, he didn't want to ask one of his brothers because they wouldn't know anything about her. They're just too prideful to search on any information about her. And it's not like he can get any information of her from all the books he always reads.

"All of this is giving me a headache," muttered Reiji quietly to himself.

He can't say anything anymore. All this time he believed that his little sister is dead. But now, he saw her matured form right in front of himself and his brothers. How's that possible?

Is the appearance of his sister look alike a punishment for him – for them – because they have done a deadly deed to their little sister?

' _Is it possible for the dead to return to this world? But how?'_ Reiji mused.

His little sister was dead. And he doesn't believe that the girl he had seen before is their sister. But maybe, just maybe…there is a silver of hope to save the last piece of their real family.

.

 **-continue in the next chapter-**


End file.
